College Love
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: The boys decide to get out of the spotlight for a bit after an incident, so they go to Chicago after they are accepted into Illinois State University and meet four girls who will change their lives.


Natalie Sawyer/ Kendall Schmidt

Karina Pham/ James Maslow

Patrcia Sitalli/ Carlos Pena

Petra Taylor/ Logan Henderson

~Natalie~

I stepped out of my car and into the warm August air. I looked at the three towers that stood in front of me, conveniently called the Tri-Towers.

My twin Nathan stood next to me caring a box, as he shifted the box he turned to me, "Excited?" he asked.

"Hu? Oh Yeah." I replied turning to him.

My brother and I had recently graduated from community college and where both accepted into Illinois State University, me for pre-med and he for teaching and theater.

"Well come on!" he said tugging at my arm, I grabbed a box and headed off.

~Kendall~

The boys and I where waling out of a bar when it happened. I had had one too many and so did the others , the paparazzi was all over us and we tried to ignore them as usual, but then something happened, one pushed me and in my drunk mind that was enough.

I hit the guy square in the nose and the other paparazzi joined in on the fight and so did James, Logan and Carlos.

It was an all-out brawl on the sidewalk. 20 minutes later James and I sat in one police car and Carlos and Logan sat in another, we were arrested for the fight and when our manager bailed us out he was too pissed off to even look at us he just sent us home and told us to be in bright and early.

The next day we went into his office and braced ourselves for the worst.

He was pacing back and forth behind his large wooden desk.

He looked at us, "Sit" he said as he pointed to four chairs.

We did as we were told. He sat in his chair behind his desk, "What the hell where you boys thinking?" he asked. We all started to talk at once.

He raised his hand and we all got quiet, "You will NOT film for the rest of the season. If you want to act like children and do stupid shit, fine, you will do it out of the spotlight. You're going to school, in Chicago." He said opening one of the drawers on his desk and handing us each a packet in a white envelope with our names printed on it.

They were from a college called Illinois State University.

"You will go for one year, you will NOT slack off if you fail your classes you will not film next season. You will fill these out and bring them back to me TODAY! The school is doing this for me as a favor because I'm an Alumni." The boys and I where speechless.

"You leave in a week." He said the boys and I exchanged glances.

~Natalie~

I opened my dorm room door it was a bright room painted white a young girl sat at the built into the wall desk, it seemed that everything she had was blue in color, her bed spread, her lamp, her notebooks, her backpack and even the laptop she was playing around on.

She smiled at me as I shut the door, "Hi! I'm Karina Pham!" she said sticking her hand out to me, "Hi, I'm Natalie Sawyer." I said taking her hand and shacking it, "Well, welcome to dorm 738 in Haynie Hall!" she said smiling, "Thanks, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 19 you?" she asked.

"21" I said setting my box down on my bare bed.

"What are you studying?" she asked

"Pre-Med, how about you?" I skin and

"I'm undecided." She said.

I looked at her, she had wavy black hair with big brown eyes and i could catch a faint scar behind her bangs she had a sweet smile and she seemed to be happy.

~James~

We pulled into ISU and we all sighed. Kendall and I were sharing a dorm and Carlos and Logan where sharing one we piled out of the car once it was parked and looked at the three towers that stood infront of us we watched students piling into the tower infront of us, our dorm, Haynie Hall.

We saw some students reunite with friends and other ignore everyone and walk in.

We grabbed some of our stuff and walked in we went to floor 7 and went to our dorms, Kendall's and I's was 737 and Carlos and Logan's was 736. as we walked up I noticed a young girl going into the dorm next to ours she had pretty brown hair and was shorter than me.

It was starting to get a little more exciting here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: sorry its so short in took so long to post!**_


End file.
